Peeta's Story: The Hunger Games
by mla.2001
Summary: The Hunger Games book, in Peeta form. See Peeta's story when you read this fanfiction. I have been working on this forever, and i hope you love it! -I do not own the Hunger Games- (Just saying)
1. The Reaping

**I WANNA THANK GIRLONFIRE1678 FOR ENCORUGING ME TO KEEP WRITING. THANK YOU SO MUCH GIRLONFIRE1678! YOU ROCK!**

Peeta's story by mla.2001

It's that day. The day of the reaping. The day where two kids between the ages twelve and eighteen will be sentenced to death. To battle to the death in an arena where Gamemakers will make their life a living hell. All but two families will celebrate that their child was not picked, but those two families that had a child picked, will draw their shutters closed and try to figure out what to do next. I wonder if she'll come today. If she does, I know she'll be with him. I sit on the edge of my bed, thinking, when suddenly there's a loud banging on my door, and my mother comes bursting in. "Dress yourself properly, and get down to the kitchen!" she yells. I frown. "NOW!" she yells. Then she slams the door shut. I grimace. That's my life. I hope she comes today. I have loved her since we were five. But I don't think she ever noticed me. Until today. When I get down to the kitchen, my father is not smiling. He is almost always smiling. I know I'm late, but he's not like my mother, who hates me.

Then it's time. We all file in a single file line to tables in the front of the town square. Effie- freaking-  
Trinkett is standing at the stage as we file in to the age groups. I see her. Katniss Everdeen. But she's  
looking all goony-eyed at him. I think his name is Gale Hatwarn. Or Hawthorn. Not sure. But still, I had hoped she would notice me.

Now we have to watch a short-movie about why we have the Hunger Games, which is a national televised fight to the death with twenty-four kids between the ages of twelve and eighteen. All of the kids fight in a new terrain every year and they fight until there is only one person left in the arena, which is the victor. Then Effie walks back up to the microphone.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie's voice echoes.

The name that changed everything. Then all hell broke loose. She ran up, Katniss did. "I volunteer!" she says as she tries to break through the Peacekeepers. Then she does break through them. " I VOLUNTEER!" she yells. "I volunteer as a tribute!" she gets out.

And I can't belive it. Why would she do that? She could live on, feeding her mom, but instead she is giving up her life. Inside, somewhere, I know she will survive, because she is a survivor. She steps up on stage, while Effie is beckoning her up to the stage. "We have our first volenteer...-" Effie is saying. I'm standing here, not listening to a thing Effie is saying, staring at Katniss. She glances my way a few times, but she never really looks at me. She gazes around blankly, not believing what she did, probably. Then Effie is moving on to the boy.

"Peeta Mellark!" she says, her voice echoing again.

I couldn't believe it. My face fell. - (Not literally, overzealous readers!) I slowly walked up as my brother, Makyua, patted my back sympathetically. I got up on stage. I could tell in Katniss' eyes that she remember that day. The day when I threw her the bread. She stared at me for a split second, and then turned away. But I couldn't stand the thought of having to kill her in the arena. I just couldn't. I wouldn't. There was plenty of time for that later. We didn't have to talk. We could just ignore each other. That would work. Make all feelings for her that I had go away. Then there would be no problem in killing her. Everything kinda happened fast. We were shoved into a car, shoved out of it, and put into the train.


	2. The Train

Chapter 2- The Train

Haymitch Abernarthy walks in. He looks semi-drunk. Haymitch sits down at the table and fills his plate. Then he reaches for the wine. "I SWEAR, if Katniss is not out here soon, I'll... I'll...-" Effie says. But Haymitch cuts her off. "You'll what? Whip her? You can't touch her, or you'll get whipped. Scold her? Hit her on the wrist? Effie, you gotta give her time. She probably didn't even sleep. Cut her some slack!"

"I can't believe you would say that, even when you're half drunk! I will not tolerate it! You will not talk to me this way!" Effie's voice is rising.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down! Just eat! Geez!" I say.

They stare at me. Effie studders. Katniss walks in, and starts to fill her plate. "Good morning." she practically whispers. "You are very late, missy. Sit down, eat, and then we will get onto the schedule." Effie says coldly. So I pretend to eat, but really, I'm watching her every move through the corner of my eye. Katniss stares at the hot brown liquid in front of her. I know what she wants to ask, but she doesn't. So I say "They call it 'hot chocolate'. You should try it. It's very delicious." And she does. I can tell she like the warm brown liquid because she sighs after she swallows. She takes another large sip, and then she winces. "Ow!" she practically yells. Haymitch snorts. "So, Haymitch. You're our mentor. Got any advice?" Katniss asks him. Haymitch reaches for the wine. Katniss stabs the table with her knife right in front of Haymitch's hand. " THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Effie yells. Then she gets up and stomps out of the room. I'm trying not to smile, but I can't help it. I have to. "Fine. You wants some advice? Stay alive." he says, now fully drunk off his ass. "That's very funny." I fake laugh as I say it. Then I completely lash out on his glass and it falls to the ground, blood red wine seeping into the white carpet. "Only not to us."  
He looks at us. "Wait a minute." he says as he circles us. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Still circling us. "Ok, I can work with you."  
Then something great happened to me. Katniss actually smiled in my direction. At least she finally noticed me.


	3. We Arrive at the Capitol

We Arrive at the Capitol

The train slowly pulls up, and millions of people are waiting to see the new tributes. They wave at the train, and I notice Katniss is just standing there. She looks straight ahead, not paying any attention to me. She looks at the crowd, looking unforgiving. But, no, I stand here smiling and waving, looking happy to be here. Even though I'm going to die soon. She stares at me. I bet she's wondering why I look happy. Why I'm acting happy. The truth is, I wasn't acting. I was happy to finally see the Capitol. But then she gives me a small smile, as if saying, _"It's okay. Just keep waving.". _But I stop. We get off the train, and are immediately ushered into a giant building, where we are told the stylists will see to us before the parade. The Tribute Parade. I want to talk to Katniss privately, but they drag me away when I make a motion to go towards her. They lead me to a white room, where my stylist team sweeps me away. I have three stylists on the team, plus the lead. So now I have four. Lianna is the shortest, and skinniest, with blue streaks in her incredibly long blond hair. Sierra has green hair, and he is the tallest. Now we're to Niam. He is the middle, pink hair with silver streaks. They strip off my clothes, and throw me into the bath tub. Sierra starts scrubbing my hair, and boy, does it hurt! He has very long nail extensions. While he was scrubbing, Lianna started to introduce the team. "Hello, um.. hang on." she pauses, looks at her hand, and then starts again. "Hello, Peeta! Welcome to the Capitol. We are sure you will love it here! I'm Lianna, and this is Serria." Serria lets up on the scrubbing and comes around so I can see him. Then he waves. But he just goes back to scrubbing. "And this is Niam. He is not a very big talker, I should warn you." She walks over to a make up table and grabs a towel and a bottle of body wash and wax. Serria stops scrubbing and then grabs a hose and starts to rinse my hair.

After they finish with my hair, they start on my body. But I pay no attention to pain of the deep scrubbing on my legs, arms, or torso. Suddenly I'm wondering, _How is Katniss doing? _I relize I'm being silly. Why think about her now? I just really hope that it dosen't come down to the two of us. I don't want to die, not even for her. But I don't want her to die either. What would her family do? Then I'm called back to reality by Serria, who is telling me to get out of the tub and to put on my robe. Just as I'm tying my robe, my lead stylist walks in. "Hello!" she pipes in her silly Capitol accent. "I'm Portia, your stylist!"

I tried to act cheerful, but I failed. "Um.. hello Portia. I like the hair..." I stumbled.  
She just smiled, but I'm sure she saw my nervousness. "Well, let's get to it!" Portia broke the awkward silence.  
She looks at my hair, and then starts to mumble. "Damn it! I told them not to touch your hair!". Then I relize they cut my hair. Then Portia comes around to the front of me. "Well, I guess I can work with this... but maybe we can-" but then shes interupted, by someone who I have never seen or heard the voice of before.

He has white hair, puffed out lips, and a soft voice.

Then I relize something.


	4. The Prepping

**OMG! MUHAHAHAHA! DID I SCARE YOU? WELL-FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS , BECAUSE HERE'S MORE!  
KEEP REVIEWING-  
STAY TUNED FOR MORE-**

-MLA-

_ .God._

"Hello, Peeta." he says in a soft, light but deep voice. "Hello, sir." I try to say but it comes out as a choked sound. _What are you doing? _I think._ Keep it together!  
"_Well, if you are nervous," he chuckles, "There is nothing to worry about." "Umm, I don't mean to interrupt, sir, but are you really the-" I start. But the man cuts me off. "The President?" he finishes my sentence. "Why, yes, I am. Sorry not to introduce myself, that was very rude of me." he says. "I'm President Horneilous Snow. But I am called President Snow,". I look at my prep team, and they look very nervous. Even Portia looks nervous. I give them all a small, barely noticable smile. And they seem to notice it.  
I turn back to Snow. "Well, I just wanted to welcome you to the Capitol." Snow says as he turns to the door. "Thank you, sir." I say quietly. He turns and smiles at me. Kinda scary.

As soon as he leaves and the door shuts, my prep team completely surronds me.

"Oh, Peeta!" Portia says. "You did so well!".  
"Thank you." I say, still quietly. Serria looks at me and smile. "Serria?" I say as I lightly touch her turns, looks at me, then smiles. "Yes, Peeta?" she asks.  
I hesitate.

"I was wondering," I start. "You look so young. How old are you?" I ask, and then I regret it as soon as it leaves my mouth. She looks surprised. "Oh, umm...well, I..." she studders. Then she gains control of herseld and is able to speak. "I'm sixteen" she says. "Really?" I ask. "Really"she replies. Then the silence starts, right on cue. "Why don't we sit down?" Serria says. And we do. Silence kicks in. I'm not sure how long it lasts, but the longer it lasts, the more awkward it gets. "Peeta. I've been thinking." Serria starts. _Oh no,_ I think. "We're the same age, you're a boy, I'm a girl," she says. "Uh... "I say, like I have no clue. "Will you be my boyfriend?" she asks. I laugh. "Um, okay, look. Your my stylist, and I'm a tribute. Your going to live, and I'm most likely going to die," I tell her. "But that's not a definite no, right?" she asks with hope in her eyes. "Uh, yes. It's a no," I reply as her smile fades.

"Sorry," I say.  
"It's Katniss, isn't it? I thought you had your eye on her!" she says, her voice rising. "Oh, I will get her," she says as she walks out of the room.


End file.
